


Rain

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: How James Barnes, Bucky, the Winter Soldier feels about rain over several points of his life.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon, day one

James Barnes didn’t like the rain. 

He hated it almost as much as he hated his first name James. 

Rain meant mud, which James was perfectly fine with, but his mother wasn’t. She’d glare at him if he even had the thought of going outside, much less if he took a step toward the door. No, James didn’t want to get sick and no, he didn’t want to get his sister sick and no, he didn’t want to track mud all over the house, but he _did_ want to go outside and play.

The rain meant he couldn’t, and so James didn’t like the rain. 

* * *

James ‘Bucky’ Barnes didn’t mind the rain.

His mother didn’t much like it, for all the same reasons as before, but Bucky was allowed to quickly dash over to Steve Rogers’ house. He was given a bundle of fritters, wrapped in cloth, to tuck under his shirt and save from the wet so he’d have something to give to Mrs. Rogers in apology for the mess of puddles and mud. 

Then, Bucky and Steve could hang out all day. Steve was much more fun to be trapped in a house with than his sister, and Bucky felt he was needed to keep _Steve_ from heading out into the rain. It was much more important that Steve didn’t get sick, or else Steve could be stuck inside for weeks recovering which ruined the days with sunshine. 

Bucky didn’t mind the rain, because the weather made no difference to his hanging out with Steve.

* * *

The Winter Soldier ignored the rain. 

The rain had no impact on his orders. The rain had no impact on him. The rain had no impact on his mission. 

The Winter Soldier ignored the rain, because the Winter Soldier did not have preferences. 

* * *

He didn’t know if he liked the rain. 

He didn’t know who he was. He was trying to find out though, and the rain had a tendency of leaking through into the spaces he’d managed to tuck himself, and the water would blurr the words of what he thought were his memories as he wrote them in his journal.

But the rain also made it difficult for any other operatives to track him.

He didn’t know if he liked the rain, and he didn’t know if that was something he would discover in the pages of his memories.

* * *

Bucky, ex-Winter Soldier and Steve’s best friend, liked the rain. 

When it rained, water speckled the windows of the Avengers Tower and obscured the city on the outside. Everything felt muted, even inside the Tower which was never quiet. The world, both inside and outside, seemed to pause while it rained. 

It was enough to take the edge off Bucky’s anxiety. The questions that continued to dog his footsteps - who he was before, what he did then, who he was becoming now - melted away as he watched the raindrops fall. 

And, when the rain fell - 

Natasha would curl up on a chair in the common room with a book to read and fuzzy socks on her feet. Clint would dig up every blanket in the Tower and buried himself under the pile on the floor. Sam would make hot chocolate, and Tony would bring the whiskey to add. Steve would sit on the couch and pretend to sketch, but mostly he would be thinking of the old memories of being trapped inside and playing as kids and the new memories of staying inside and relaxing as a team. 

And Bucky, Bucky would talk to Natasha in murmured Russian about how she liked her book. Bucky would wrap himself up in one of Clint’s blankets and stare out the window in quiet reflection. Bucky would grab a cup of hot chocolate from Sam, add a dash of whiskey from Tony, and then settle next to Steve and relax into a dose as Steve slowly scratched out a drawing. 

Bucky liked the rain, and he liked the people he was surrounded by when it was raining.


End file.
